


In Which Petunia Recounts Some New Developments She's Recently Experienced

by PrincessPlantasaurus



Category: VeggieTales
Genre: F/M, mention of roleplay kink, sexual conversations but no smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26868508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessPlantasaurus/pseuds/PrincessPlantasaurus
Summary: Madame Blueberry and Petunia get chitchatting about their romantic/sex lives. Things take a turn for the weird.
Relationships: Bob the Tomato/Madame Blueberry, Larry the Cucumber/Petunia Rhubarb
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	In Which Petunia Recounts Some New Developments She's Recently Experienced

**Author's Note:**

> Madame Blueberry is referred to as Megan, a HC of her first name my sister came up with YEARS ago that I've been running with since. So Megan = Madame Blue. Same character.

As Madame Blueberry made a huge show of rolling her eyes, letting out a huff and slamming her phone face down on the table, Petunia questioned “Do I want to know?” before taking another sip out of her coffee mug.

“Another fake fan claiming Bob and I are only dating for ‘clout’ since we have ‘no chemistry’.” Megan pouted. “We have chemistry in the bedroom, which is the only place where it matters.”

Cheeks flushing, Petunia stuttered out “I-I wouldn’t say that’s the  _ only _ place it matters…”

Immediately, Megan felt a little guilty for making such an assertion to Petunia. Sure, she was an  _ experienced  _ woman who sought out  _ experienced  _ partners, but she also knew Petunia wasn’t nearly as  _ experienced  _ as she was, and she doubted Larry had much  _ experience  _ at all. She paused, taking a dainty sip out of her porcelain tea cup, before questioning “And how are things...in that...arena?”

If Petunia wasn’t blushing before, she certainly was now. Face practically a sunburnt red, she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear as she quietly admitted “There’s been some, uh,  _ developments. _ ”

Raising an eyebrow with cautious optimism, Madame Blueberry asked “Is that so?”

“Yeah, uh,” Petunia darted her eyes around the cafe. It was mostly empty, save for the baristas who were quite a bit out of earshot from their back corner table, and who she assumed were some students even farther at the store’s front tables, earphones is typing away at what she could only guess was an essay. Deeming it clear, but still lowering her voice, she confessed “He, uh, put the Larryboy helmet on.”

“There’s no reason to be shy over a little foreplay roleplay…”

“...no, like, the whole time. The WHOLE time.”

Petunia wasn’t entirely shocked when Megan spit her tea out. She was always prone to overreaction.

“Sorry, dear.” Madame Blueberry muttered as she began cleaning up her mess with a napkin. “And how, uh, was that?”

“Honestly?” Petunia began fidgeting with the end of her braid, a nervous habit. “It was, pretty great. Like,  _ really  _ good.”

At first, Megan began giggling, but upon her friend not laughing with her, she was shocked into the realization of “You’re...being serious?”

“Yeah, I dunno…” the redhead shrugged as she focused on stirring her coffee with her little stir stick. “It was kinda awkward just, physically, with the plungers and stuff at first. But it really helped his confidence. He was very attentive, much more sure of himself….it was…” she could feel her face going red upon admitting “...honestly the best we’ve ever had.”

Eyes wide, all Megan could get out was “REALLY?”

Petunia nodded “We’ve already talked about him wearing it next time.”

The initial shock of Petunia’s confession wearing off, Megan nodded, and then smirked “See? I wasn’t entirely wrong about bedroom chemistry being important.”

“I never said it wasn’t important, just that there are other things that matter. Like, you know, shared interests? Love and support?”

“And I guess Larryboy is a ‘shared interest’ now?” Megan teased.

Petunia rolled her eyes jovially “I’ll tell you what, see if maybe you have a newfound interest in Thingamabob or The Red Wonder, and then get back to teasing me about Larry.”

Megan’s eye roll was far less jovial than Petunia’s as she let out a small “As if.” under her breath.

That didn’t stop her from texting Bob to ask if she could grab some things out of the costume department, though.


End file.
